The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Ipomoea, botanically known as Ipomoea batatas, also known by the trade name Dwarf Marguerite Improved and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘IP059’.
The new Ipomoea is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Riverhead, N.Y. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact Ipomoea cultivars with attractive foliage shape and coloration.
The new Ipomoea originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor on Nov. 11, 2001 in Riverhead, N.Y. of the Ipomoea batatas cultivar Blackie, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a pollen mixture collected from plants of the Ipomoea batatas cultivars Marguerite and Lady Fingers, both not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Ipomoea was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Riverhead, N.Y. on Jul. 14, 2004. The selection of this plant was based on its compact growth habit and attractive foliage shape and coloration.
Asexual reproduction of the new Ipomoea by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Riverhead, N.Y. since February, 2005, has shown that the unique features of this new Ipomoea are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.